


Release and catharsis

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Because these two don't interact enough, Between Episodes, Descent Arc, Female Friendship, Gen, Identity Issues, Lilith and Gendo are cameos, post-episode 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Rei and Misato relax over tea and cake?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> My fiancé wanted an Eva story (New Year's Shinji fic was more like a character study). Since Rei and Misato don't get enough interaction in-series/the New Theatrical Edition...This was the result :3
> 
> Some elements in this were inspired by the PSP port of the Evangelion 2 Another Cases video game (which is the best Eva game so far, IMO). Following what I used to do with some of my Eva fics in the day, this title comes from an Evangelion S² Works track (in this case, B-15).
> 
> Please enjoy~

As the cicadas buzzed their evening song in the heat of twilight, Rei quietly followed Major Katsuragi into her modest apartment.

The woman had insisted on Rei “being more social”, adding something about perfect timing due to Shinji and Asuka staying late at Nerv for testing with their respective Eva units. Nerv itself had various tests and checkups to perform after Ireul's attack, and Misato—having pulled an all-nighter—was finally given clearance to go rest.

The odd pair—Rei in her modest school uniform, Misato in her work outfit, a one-piece black dress and red jacket—took the train back home to the city above, Tokyo-3. Through the dirtied train's windows, in the distance were the blurring skyscrapers and structures, a gradually sinking sun along the horizon.

Misato and her two charges (plus 1 penguin) were the only residents of her solitude apartment complex—not that it was terribly surprising, with the constant attacks that would endanger the city. The majority of those remaining in Tokyo-3 were attached to Nerv Headquarters in some fashion, as more and more evacuations became a monthly occurrence.

“Make yourself comfortable! Alright, Rei?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

Having slipped into some guest slippers as Misato did with her own pair, Rei quietly made a beeline for the living room table, sitting down as the older woman busied herself in the kitchen.

A light squawking reached Rei's ears, the girl turned to see a familiar penguin staring right at her. Blinking, she lightly pet the bird's head, always surprised at the softness of his feathers. The tuft on his head being the same color as her eyes was slightly...unnerving. “When you're alone all day, just what do you do?”

“ _Waark_?” Cocking his head to the side, Pen Pen waddled off to plop down in front of a variety show on TV, vaguely disappointed by Rei's lack of fish, or beer.

Alone within herself, Rei's mind naturally began to wander.

What exactly did Major Katsuragi wish to discuss? Any medical issues were always left to Doctor Akagi, or Commander Ikari. Her personal well-being was also of no major concern. If a situation ever called for it, Rei could always be replaced, after all. Her “spares” were simply a fact, given her association with Nerv these past 4 years of life.

When alone at night, in the quiet and stillness of her room, as her body would rest after hour-long sessions within the Dummy Plug Plant, or—more infrequently—after somewhat monotonous school days, those were the times Rei would question. There was something beyond her spares, something...within...her inner self. Different, and yet similar, to the self within her Eva-00—it was a rather curious feeling, to be sure.

Why, exactly, was she alive? For what purpose did she exist—as it was most likely—a short span of time? To give something to others, humanity itself? To take away? Or, to return to the nothing from which she was created?

At least the steady, flowing, water of her morning showers gave Rei quiet comfort. They held those various uncomfortable truths, unknown secrets within herself—and within Nerv—at bay, for a little while.

“Here you go~”

Rei's attention was brought back to the present, the sudden sweet aroma in front of her had unsurprisingly overwhelmed her senses.

A slice of tiramisu cake (the box from a local grocery store bakery lay visible on the kitchen counter) alongside a hot cup of green tea.

“Vegetarian or not, you _have_ to enjoy sweets every so often!”, Misato chuckled, slowly sipping from her own hot mug. “Caffeine and sugar don't bother you, right?” Although the Major didn't understand Rei's condition, those various pills she witnessed Ayanami take daily had left Katsuragi with concern.

Rei shook her head, slowly sipping the familiar and pleasant flavor of her tea, red hues gazing at the cake. Once her cup was set back down, she slowly brought her fork to poke at the side of the spongy object.

A cake essentially mixed with coffee sounded like an interesting concept, to be sure.

Once Misato had apparently—with much personal restraint!—given the intense look of concentration on her face, happily taken a bite of her own slice, she accidentally offered though a full mouth: “It's good, try some!”

Carefully scrutinizing a fluffy and creamy small portion on her fork, Rei brought the bite to her lips, lightly chewing. Swallowing. Savoring. Moist. Sweet. Certainly an interesting mixture of chocolate and coffee.

Rei stared at the remainder on her plate, blinking, more than pleasantly surprised. “...It's delicious.”

Apparently her reaction of vague shock was obvious as Katsuragi giggled while her cheek rested against a lazy hand, elbow propped up on the small table. “Nice to see you enjoying yourself.”

Nodding, Rei helped herself to another bite. Careful to not display _over_ enthusiasm, still quickly enough...Her slice was gone. A frown reached her lips. “Major Katsuragi.”

“Yes, Rei?”

Her serious eyes immediately met her commanding officer's. “Is there more cake?”

Immediately taking Rei's plate into the kitchen, Misato laughed once more. Rei didn't quite understand what was so humorous in this situation, but, seeing the older woman happy was...agreeable.

“I'm saving some for Shinji-kun and Asuka, but there's still plenty for us to enjoy.”

Nodding again as she accepted the fresh slice on her plate, Rei remembered herself, sipping tea to clear her palate. Perhaps the combination of sugar alongside the caffeine had made her so...

“Ikari-kun should enjoy something as delicious as this.”

Curious expression reaching Misato's face—a smirk?—an opened can of Yebisu beer hovered near her lips. “And Asuka?”

Rei took a moment to think over her own response, despite the simple question. “The Second...She should enjoy herself, as well.”

“Hm~” A hasty chugging of that can, and rather loud _whoop_ sound soon followed.

“Is something wrong?” For Rei, Major Katsuragi's inquiry was rather...hard to decipher.

“Ah, nothing.” A pleasant smile adorned Misato's face, shaking away purple ends of wavy hair. Stirring the rest of her still-warm tea as an afterthought. “I just...wasn't sure how the three of you got along. That's all.”

Rei needed a moment to think, once again. “We are all fellow pilots. Teammates. The Evas were entrusted to us to defeat the Angels.”

Those beings that would occasionally attack Tokyo-3...What was their purpose?

One evening, after a rather eventful analysis and upload at the Dummy Plug Plant, the Commander showed her that Angel(?) within Terminal Dogma, explaining something or other about the Fruit of Life versus Knowledge, alongside the Angels' true objectives, but Rei...In truth, Rei had only half-listened. That crucified giant—a giver of life, apparently—had her transfixed, with the intense gaze which went beyond the mask covering its face.

The seven eyes of that purple mask drew Rei in, as if whispering something within the depths of her own mind, her own soul....

It was only when _that person's_ gloved hand had gently clamped down upon her trembling shoulder, he offered her a smile, kindly granting Rei permission to return home and rest for the night.

Rest was something Rei was unable to do that evening, her head spinning with unanswered questions, puzzling feelings...

The refreshing warmth of her shower the following morning, had, as usual, silenced the confusion within. At least for the moment.

Unsatisfied with her answer in attempts to push back deeper thoughts, Rei stared down towards her fresh refill of tea (the Major's doing), rising steam catching her eye. “Their companionship...Such as our victory celebration over ramen several weeks ago...I enjoyed it.”

The soft smile Misato had offered Rei, in that very moment...The pilot of Eva-00 couldn't help but smile in return.

Remembering Ikari-kun's words after Operation Yashima, smiling in situations like this felt...right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...10 minutes later, AsuShin lightly bicker over how to split the cake. (And it turns out Pen Pen ate the rest.)


End file.
